Jurassic World (film)
|distributor = Universal Studios |released = June 12, 2015 |runtime = 124 minutes |country = United States |language = English |budget = $150 million |gross = $1.670 billion}} Jurassic World is a 2015 science fiction action adventure film, and the fourth installment in the ''Jurassic Park'' franchise, directed by Colin Trevorrow, with a screenplay by Trevorrow and Derek Connolly. The film stars Chris Pratt, Bryce Dallas Howard, and features B. D. Wong, the latter of which reprises his role of Henry Wu from the original Jurassic Park. Set 22 years after the original Jurassic Park, Jurassic World revolves around a functional theme park featuring dinosaurs, which is then thrown into chaos when a genetic hybrid known as the Indominus rex escapes containment. Jurassic World was distributed by Universal Studios, alongside . Jurassic World was released on June 12, 2015, exactly 22 years after Jurassic Park. The film was a box office and critical success, grossing $1.671 billion worldwide, making it both the highest grossing film in the franchise and was the third highest-grossing film of all time at the time of its release (behind Avatar and Titanic). It is currently the sixth highest-grossing film of all time (behind Avengers: Endgame, Avatar, Titanic, Star Wars: The Force Awakens and Avengers: Infinity War).All Time Box Office. boxofficemojo.com Jurassic World is the first in a planned trilogy of Jurassic World films, and was followed by a sequel, Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom, which was released on June 22, 2018. A second sequel, tentatively dubbed Jurassic World III is set to be released on June 11, 2021. Plot The film starts with two dinosaurs hatching from their eggs. The scene changes to Zach and his younger brother Gray being sent by their parents to Isla Nublar, which has a functioning theme park dubbed "Jurassic World", over the Christmas holidays. Zach and Gray later arrive at Isla Nublar by ferry where they are found by Zara, the assistant of Claire Dearing, the boys' aunt and operations manager of Jurassic World. Claire is busy convincing visiting investors that the new attraction, a genetically modified hybrid dinosaur by the name of Indominus rex, will increase the park's profits. Claire only sees the boys in the Innovation Center shortly before she has to return to her next meeting, promising to meet them for dinner and spending the next day with them. Zara is assigned to keep company with the boys. Claire meets with the owner of the park, Simon Masrani. Masrani, who is close to getting his pilot's license, flies himself and Claire (somewhat clumsily) to the new Indominus rex Paddock. As Claire gives detail on the hybrid, Masrani is surprised to know that she is white. Though he is somewhat shocked when Claire reveals that the I. rex cannibalized its own sibling, Masrani is impressed by the new dinosaur. However, he advises Claire to let Owen Grady inspect the paddock for vulnerabilities that the engineers may have overlooked. Owen is an ex-Navy member, working in Jurassic World by studying the behavior of the park's four Velociraptors; the beta, named Blue, Delta, Echo, and Charlie. Having trained the raptors to follow some of his commands, he is described as the "alpha" of the pack. Vic Hoskins, leader of InGen's Security Division, thinks the raptors show potential for military applications, much to the disgust of Owen. However, a near-fatal encounter by an amateur worker shows the raptors are not tamed. Claire meets Owen at his trailer and requests his help evaluating in the paddock of the Indominus. After giving Claire a hard time over an earlier failed date, Owen agrees to examine the paddock. However, the animal appears to have disappeared from the paddock; She can't be seen and there is no sign of her on thermal imaging. Owen spots some claw marks on the wall that weren't there before, concluding that the I. rex has escaped by climbing over the enclosure's wall. Claire rides back to the control room to see where the I. rex's tracking device says it is. Owen, Nick Letting and Nick Kilgore go into the paddock to investigate the clawed wall. In the control room, workers Lowery Cruthers and Vivian Krill see that the I. rex is still in the paddock. After being notified of this, Owen and the I. rex paddock workers try to escape. Suddenly, the I. rex reappears, eating Kilgore and breaks through the gate. Owen barely escapes by hiding underneath a vehicle and spraying himself with gasoline to mask his scent. However, Letting is eaten. Claire sends the Asset Containment Unit (ACU) to take the I. rex down. They are carrying non-lethal weapons because the I. rex is too expensive to harm. ACU Commander Katashi Hamada discovers that the I. rex has clawed out her tracking implant and spots the hybrid too late because she can camouflage herself. Hamada and a majority of the squad are either killed or eaten, with only a lucky few survive without serious injuries. Claire chooses to close every attraction north of the resort while Owen advocates evacuating the island immediately. Shortly afterward, she gets a call from her sister, who is resentful that Claire is not spending quality time with Zach and Gray. Meanwhile, Zach and Gray have left Zara to watch the ''Mosasaurus'' Feeding Show. While on the park's monorail, Gray feels devastated; when Zach asks what is wrong Gray informs him that their parents are getting a divorce as they've both been receiving mail from two different divorce attorneys. Zach informs Gray to grow up and that in a couple years, he'd be leaving their parents anyway. The boys arrive at the Gyrosphere ride and travel the valley, seeing many of the dinosaurs roaming free. Despite being ordered to return to the station, Zach sees that one of the fence's gates has been left destroyed (done by the Indominus) and can't help but leave the enclosed area and enter the forest. They see a group of Ankylosaurus, but then the I. rex camouflages itself again, and sneaks up behind them and attacks them viciously. The Indominus battles and kills an Ankylosaur as the boys flee, barely escaping the hybrid's jaws by jumping over a waterfall. Claire finds Owen, so he can help her find her nephews. They arrive at the Gyrosphere attraction and discover that the Indominus has gruesomely killed several Apatosauruses without eating them; Owen concludes from this that the hybrid is killing for sport. They then find the destroyed Gyrosphere. Zach and Gray find the old Visitor Center - now derelict and overgrown. They manage to repair an old Jurassic Park jeep and drive it back to the park. As they are leaving, Claire and Owen hear their departure and try to get one of the jeeps started themselves but before they can the Indominus arrives and attacks them, they barely escape with the Indominus close behind, but she is distracted by a helicopter overhead. Masrani has outfitted his helicopter with two officers and a GE M134 Minigun and attacks the Indominus, the guards in Masrani's helicopter try to shoot the I. rex; to no avail. The I. rex breaks through the wall of the aviary and the pterosaurs escape. Owen and Claire horrifically watch the pterosaurs attack Masrani's chopper, causing it to crash, killing Masrani and the two personnel. When the boys reach the northern security wall, they see that a swarm of Pterosaurs is following them. After arriving in Main Street, Zara finds the two children, only to be snatched up by a Pteranodon and dropped into the Jurassic World Lagoon where the Mosasaurus eats her and an attacking Pteranodon. Claire and Owen arrive and Owen and the ACU begin shooting down the animals, Owen is attacked by a Dimorphodon but Claire saves him. They share a kiss as Zach and Gray arrive and are reunited with their aunt. InGen's Private Security Division, led by Vic Hoskins, takes control of the park after the death of Masrani and places InGen's private security force in charge of the park, he plans to use the raptors to hunt the I. rex; although Owen initially declines, claiming that they should handle the situation his way, he reluctantly agrees when threatened. They release the raptors and follow them into the jungle, where they locate the hybrid. Unexpectedly, the hybrid communicates with the raptors, which causes Owen to realize that she was made with Velociraptor DNA. The raptors turn on the soldiers while the Indominus escapes. Owen finds Charlie and she seems to recognize him, but she is killed by a rocket. The soldiers flee and Barry hides in a log while Blue attempts to eat him, but Owen distracts her and she chases after him as he leaves on his motorbike. Claire, Zach, and Gray are waiting in a Veterinary vehicle when a soldier appears and is killed by Delta while trying to open the back doors. Echo attacks Claire through the window of the truck but falls out, and Zach and Gray manage to electrocute Delta when she jumps into the truck. Owen reappears and they head back to the resort while the raptors follow their new alpha. The four humans find Hoskins in the genetics lab attempting to evacuate himself from the facility. He explains how he secretly manipulated the Masrani company to create the Indominus so that, at a fraction of the size, it would be used as a military weapon instead of a stationary park attraction. Delta suddenly appears and corners Hoskins. Hoskins tries to calm her but to no avail, and she eats him instead. The four escape the Innovation center, but end up cornered outside by Blue, Delta, and Echo. Owen manages to reestablish his connection with them and when the I. rex arrives, Owen and the raptors attack her, although the raptors are all seemingly killed. Realizing they do not have the "teeth" to defeat the powerful hybrid, they resort to one final option: Claire calls Lowery and tells him to open the ''T. rex's'' paddock, luring the park's old veteran Tyrannosaurus rex into a fight with the Indominus. She has the upper hand for a moment, but then she is overpowered, and thrown to the ground. However, before the Indominus can kill her, Blue, who's still alive from being knocked into a wall, attacks the Indominus, giving the T. rex time to wake up. The Indominus rex, who has no chance to fight back, flails wildly. Then out of nowhere, the T. rex gets back up from the ground and chomps onto her neck. The T. rex and Blue battle the Indominus, cornering her in front of the Mosasaurus Lagoon. Just as the Indominus recovers, the Mosasaurus bursts out of the water and drags the hybrid underwater where the marine reptile finishes her in a spectacular fashion. Blue and the T. rex exchange a respectable look, then head off into the night. The group make their way to the visitor area of the park; Zach and Gray are reunited with their parents, while Owen and Claire leave together. On the now-abandoned Isla Nublar, the T. rex walks up to the helipad, surveys the destruction, looks out over the park, and lets out a powerful, bellowing roar, claiming the island as hers once again. Cast *'Chris Pratt': Owen Grady, behavioral researcher on the Velociraptors. Trainer and alpha of a raptor pack consisting of Blue, Charlie, Delta, and Echo. *'Bryce Dallas Howard': Claire Dearing, the extremely smart and competent Jurassic World park operations manager. *'Irrfan Khan': Simon Masrani, CEO of Masrani Global Corporation and owner of Jurassic World. He is killed in a helicopter crash caused by Pteranodons that were released by the Indominus rex. *'Vincent D'Onofrio': Vic Hoskins, head of the InGen Security Division. He is killed by the Velociraptor Delta. *'Ty Simpkins': Gray Mitchell, Claire's younger nephew and a dinosaur aficionado. *'Nick Robinson': Zach Mitchell, the older nephew of Claire who is visiting the park. *'Jake Johnson': Lowery Cruthers, a technician working at Jurassic World's control room. *'Omar Sy': Barry Sembène, friend of Owen and a Velociraptor trainer. *'B.D. Wong': Dr. Henry Wu, geneticist responsible for creating Jurassic World's dinosaurs, years after handling the creatures from the original Jurassic Park. *'Judy Greer': Karen Mitchell, Claire's sister, mother of Zach and Gray. *'Lauren Lapkus': Vivian Krill, a workmate of Lowery in the control room. *'Brian Tee': Katashi Hamada, commanding officer of the Asset Containment Unit. He is killed by the Indominus rex. *'Katie McGrath': Zara Shealy, Claire's personal assistant who she assigns to accompany her nephews. She is killed by a Mosasaurus. *'Andy Buckley': Scott Mitchell, Zach and Gray's father. *'Eric Edelstein': Nick Letting, the supervisor of Paddock 11, where the Indominus rex is kept. He is killed by the dinosaur itself. *'Courtney James Clark': Mosasaurus Announcer *'Colby Boothman': Leon, a young rookie Velociraptor handler. *'Jimmy Fallon': Jimmy Fallon, a comedian hired to perform the gyrosphere instructional video. *'James DuMont': Hal Osterly, an investor in Jurassic World. *'Matt Burke': Jim Drucker, an investor in Jurassic World. *'Anna Talakkottur': Erica Brand, an investor in Jurassic World. *'Matty Cardarople': Josh, the operator of the park's Gyrosphere attraction. *'Michael Papajohn': InGen Contractor *'Billy Smith': Park Ranger *'Kelly Washington': Zach's Girlfriend *'Isaac Keys': Control Room Security Guard *'Patrick Crowley': Flight Instructor *'Chad Randall': InGen Soldier *'Gary Weeks': Father of Three *'Bill Ogilvie': Spanish Parkgoer *'Allan Tam': Chinese Parkgoer *'Yvonne Angulo': Gabriella *'Chloe Perrin': Italian Girl *'Timothy Eulich': ACU Trooper *'Kevin Foster': ACU Gunner *'Bonnie Wild': Park Announcer *'Brad Bird': Monorail Announcer *'Colin Trevorrow': Voice of Mr. DNA Uncredited Cast *'Rachel Acuna': a park visitor. *'Jerome Andries': an InGen military soldier. *'Anthony Feliciano': Christopher, Staff Worker/Park Visitor *'Rob Fuller': an InGen military soldier. *'Tait Fletcher': an InGen military soldier. *'John L. Armijo': an InGen military soldier. *'Robert Deon': an InGen military soldier. *'Osvaldo Fernandez': an InGen military soldier. *'Tait Fletcher': an InGen military soldier. *'Christopher Heskey': an InGen military soldier. *'Anthony Ramsey': an InGen military soldier. *'Jerome Andries': an InGen military soldier. *'Kina Dach'e Bullock': Lisa Brown, a park maintenance employee. *'Heather Ashley Chase': Emily, a Gentle Giants Petting Zoo staff member. *'Eddie J. Fernandez': Nick Kilgore, a worker at Paddock 11. *'Bomber Hurley-Smith': O'Hara *'Olga Kalashnikova': a Gentle Giants Petting Zoo staff member. *'Brent Kappel': Ryan Crest *'Christian LaBella': Joey *'Rebecca Maltby': Charlotte *'Moses Munoz': Charlie *'Camille Perrin': Italian Girl *'Austin Priester': Austin *'Emilio Reynoso': Doctor Sanchez *'Brandon Richardson': Christopher *'Elsburgh Clarke III': Dr. Ted Bowehim *'Craig', an ACU trooper. *'Cooper', an ACU trooper. *'Lee', an ACU trooper. *'Miller', an ACU trooper. *'Meyers', an ACU trooper. *'Spears', an ACU trooper. List of Dinosaurs and Prehistoric Creatures in the Film *''Ankylosaurus'' *''Apatosaurus'' *''Dimorphodon'' *''Gallimimus'' *''Indominus rex'' *''Mosasaurus'' *''Parasaurolophus'' *''Pteranodon'' *''Stegosaurus'' *''Triceratops'' *''Tyrannosaurus rex'' *''Velociraptor'' *''Archaeornithomimus'' (Mentioned) *''Dilophosaurus'' (Hologram) *''Pachycephalosaurus'' (Security camera) *''Spinosaurus'' (Skeleton) *''Stegoceratops'' (Computer screen) *Unidentified Pachycephalosaur Hybrid (Computer screen) *Unidentified Therizinosaur Hybrid (Computer screen) Production 2002 *In June 2002 (only a year after JPIII), Ayse Myhre told Starlog magazine that he planned to produce Jurassic Park IV, and Joe Johnston planned to direct the third sequel. Since then, many rumors about Jurassic Park IV have been heard from Universal. 2004 *In September 2004, screenwriter John Sayles was re-writing the script, while the film's new release was set for winter 2005. *In October 2004, paleontologist Jack Horner said he would return as technical adviser for the fourth film as he had done for previous Jurassic Park films. *Sayles's story was about a new character, Nick Harris, who returns to Isla Nublar, and retrieves Dennis Nedry's can with dinosaur embryo's. He is captured by the Grendel corporation, which now owns InGen, and he is hired to train five creatures that could be called "di-hu-ogs". These creatures are born from a mix of DNA from dinosaurs, humans and dogs. They are created to carry guns and would be used as mercenaries. A leaked screenplay of the film was released online. 2005 *In April 2005, special effects artist Stan Winston explained that the delay in production was due to repeated revisions of the film's script, none of which satisfied Spielberg. Winston stated, "He felt neither of drafts balanced the science and adventure elements effectively. It's a tough compromise to reach, as too much science will make the movie too talky, but too much adventure will make it seem hollow." 2006 *In 2006, Universal started a new JP IV project. *In February 2006, producer Frank Marshall said filming would begin in 2007 for a 2008 release. 2007 *March 2007: Sam Neill confirmed he was not asked to reprise his role as Alan Grant. Laura Dern, on the other hand, was asked to return as Ellie Sattler. Joe Johnston was not going to direct the film. Richard Attenborough and Jeff Goldblum were also contacted to reprise their respective roles of Hammond and Malcolm. 2008 *Summer: Joe Johnston comments the new story was unlike the old ones before it. *December: It was announced by producer that they are no longer interested in the film series. She stated "Unfortunately, I don't think it's going to happen," said Kennedy. "I really think that with Michael Crichton's passing, that'll be it for the series." 2009 *In November 2009, Joe Johnston was interviewed by Ain't It Cool News and one part was about JPIV.Harry claws to learn from Joe Johnston on WOLFMAN set!!! , aintitcool.com. He stated that there was a good story for JPIV now: Harry: Speaking of JURASSIC PARK, are you thinking of heading into that fourth one after this? Joe Johnston: Well, there is a great story for the fourth one that I would be interested in getting involved with and it’s nothing like the first three. It sort of takes the franchise off in a completely different direction, which is the only way I would want to get involved. Harry: Another movie about a group of people struggling to survive a dinosaur attack is… Joe Johnston: We’ve done that and it’s been done three times and I figure it’s… Harry: Stay away from that island. Don’t go there! Joe Johnston: Why would anybody go back to that island? It was hard enough to figure out the second and third reason for them to go, but it would take it off in a whole other trilogy basically, but when it gets to that level it’s sort of about studios and Steven’s thing and who knows. I think we are at that point where we are due for another one if we are going to do it. They had what four years between them? 1992… 1996 or 1997, and then 2001, so we are past due. I don’t know, but we will see. 2010 *'January:' In January 2010, in an interview with Joe Johnson, he stated that there will be a Jurassic Park IV, and it will be unlike anything you've seen before. It will be the beginning of the second Jurassic Park trilogy. The film may not take place on any of the islands.EXCLUSIVE: 'Captain America' & 'JP4' News, boxoffice.com. The internet is freaking out that there might be a ''Jurassic Park IV.'' Joe: Wow, when did that happen? November-you mentioned to Ain't It Cool that there might be a good script. Joe: Did I tell him? Was it me? You said that there was no way to get people back on the island for a fourth time and have it make sense, but that 2001 was the last installment and we're due. Joe: Well, there is going to be a ''Jurassic Park IV. And it's going to be unlike anything you've seen. It breaks away from the first three-it's essentially the beginning of the second Jurassic Park trilogy. It's going to be done in a completely different way. That's pretty much all I can tell you.'' A second trilogy? Joe: If you think of the first three as a trilogy, number four would be the beginning of a second trilogy. That's big. So not to lock you in, but there's a possibility there might be a total of six films? Joe: Well, you never know. If they keep working-and if audiences keep going to them-there's no reason why there wouldn't be. We just want to make them justified in their own right. We don't want to make sequel after sequel just because there's a market for it. We want to tell different, interesting stories. You don't want to just sell hamburger. *'October:' JPToys.com forum member 'DemonCarnotaur' went to the 70th Anniversary Meeting of the Society of Vertebrate Paleontology (SVP), which was held in Pittsburgh (USA) at October 10–13. Herepaleontologists from across the world gather to give presentations in which to share their findings, and meet colleagues and fans. DemonCarnotaur got the chance to speak to the adviser on the Jurassic Park films, Jack Horner, and asked the popular question - "What's the deal with JP4?" The response of Jack Horner was very disappointing: :"It's dead, at least for now. We were working on it, but things weren't happening soon enough. Anyways, its a Universal film, and Speilberg is with Disney right now. So until Speilberg gets back with Universal its dead. Hopefully it will be made eventually though!" He went on to say that: :::"Well, JP4 wasn't a grand finale really...it was...well... Well the script focused a lot on genetics, I can say that. But things may change if it does ever happen."JPToys treat. 2011 On January 9, 2011, Theme Park Adventure Magazine uploaded a picture on twitter (look here) showing the Daily Shooting Schedule at Universal Studios. It shows that on that day shots for Jurassic Park 4 were made at Stage 7.10,12,14. One would think a fraud can't temper with a board like this. TPAMagazine also wrote a story on their site about their visit: First of all, the image is legitimate. We went to Universal Studios Hollywood this weekend for a birthday trip for Rick - not to scoop what could be the hottest entertainment-related tweet around. And certainly not to doctor a photograph to read ''Jurassic Park. Besides, other sites have gone and have produced the same image with their own cameras. It is indeed, legitimate.'' After they uploaded their picture an avalanche of tweets and postings on other theme park and Jurassic Park fan sites were popping up all over the Internet. Some other people went to the studio's and confirmed that the board was real. However Universal had always denied that Jurassic Park 4 was in production (above). Nothing at Universal Studio's suggested that Jurassic Park shoots were made. However, TPAMagazine did note that at the Falls Lake area (which has been used for previous Jurassic Park films) a huge blue screen set. Their tour guide stated that it was going to be used for a "top-secret huge blockbuster". That same week Jack de la Mare said he spoke to the Vice President of Corporate Communications for the Motion Picture Association of America (MPAA) and she confirmed (after seeing the images of the board), that there is no shooting of Jurassic Park 4: :"I don't know why it said that on Sunday. All I can tell you is no film is currently in the works and it's certainly not filming."jurassicparkiv.org/forum *'June 16:' Steven Spielberg spoke with writer Mark Protosevich in several meetings about resurrecting the film series. This would, a month later, turn into fruition. *'July 18:' (the 10 year anniversary of Jurassic Park III) Joe Johnston said about JPIV that "it starts with the history of the first trilogy, but it spins it off in a completely different direction."Screenrant: ‘Captain America’ Director Talks ‘Jurassic Park 4′ *'' ''July 22: Steven Spielberg said at Comic-Con San Diego that they are going to make a Jurassic Park IV, with 6,000 people to actually hear this. A possibly confirmed character is Ian Malcolm (Jeff Goldblum was mentioned in the interview, but this still can be dismissed). Any other characters, as of now, dinosaur or person, are not officially confirmed. *'July 24': it was officially confirmed that Universal Studios confirmed that the deadline for the film was in 2013. 2012 *'January': Steven Spielberg confirms he is not directing. * June 20: Mike Fleming wrote on deadline.com that Universal had hired new writers for JPIV. Indicating that Mark Protosevich won't be hired, and that the better-than-''JPIII''-story Spielberg mentioned won't be used. Instead, Universal hired Rick Jaffa & Amanda Silver, the script writers of . The article also revealed the film will be produced (not directed) by Spielberg and Kathleen Kennedy.Mike Fleming, Universal Sets ‘Rise Of The Planet Of The Apes’ Scribes For ‘Jurassic Park 4′, deadline.com, 2012, June 20. *'July 20': Producer Frank Marshall states that Jurassic Park 4 is hoping to be released by Summer 2014, marking this as the new scheduled release date for the film. Frank Marshall also confirms the film's status as a sequel and not as a prequel, reboot, or remake of the franchise.Producer Frank Marshall Talks JURASSIC PARK 4; Says They Hope to Have Film in Theaters in 2 Years 2013 ' Colin Trevorrow To Helm ‘Jurassic Park 4′ For Universal And Steven Spielberg, deadline.com.' * January 11: Universal announced that Jurassic Park IV is going to be released on June 13, 2014. This is the first official release date the film has received. * March 15: 'Colin Trevorrow is officially announced as the director for ''Jurassic Park IV. Trevorrow has grown up with and enjoyed the first three Jurassic Park films * '''March 20: According to a Tweet by Colin Trevorrow, there will be no feathered dinosaurs in this film. * March 27: According to Ed Verreaux's resume, he will be returning as the production designer for the fourth film. Ed Verreaux had previously worked on the production design for Jurassic Park III. * April 3: According to a tweet by Jack Horner there will be a previously unseen dinosaur in Jurassic Park IV. Quote "I can't actually tell you who that will be. But you'll want to keep the lights on after you see this movie. * April 4: According to an article from Portland Press Herald, David Koepp (writer for Jurassic Park and The Lost World: Jurassic Park), will not be returning for Jurassic Park 4. *'April 12': According to a tweet from USA Production News, Jurassic Park 4 will begin filming July of 2013. *'April 14': According to his IMDb page, Rick Carter who worked on the art direction for Jurassic Park (1993) and The Lost World: Jurassic Park (1997), but was dropped for Jurassic Park III (2001) in favor of Ed Verreaux will be returning to the franchise to help Verreaux in the art direction of Jurassic Park 4. *'April 21': According to an update on his LinkedIn account, John Coven has been selected as the storyboard artist for Jurassic Park 4. *''' May 3': According to the Jurassic Park 4 IMDb page, Dennis Muren and Phil Tippet, the brilliant minds behind the original Jurassic Park's CGI and live-action blend, have returned for ''Jurassic Park 4. *'May 3:' Colin Trevorrow tweeted a picture of Kauai with the word "NUBLAR". Many people deduced from this that JP4 would take place on Isla Nublar.The Daily Mail *'June 14: '''Announced that ''JP4 would be released 2015 instead of 2014. *'June 18': Universal unviels their placeholder logo for the fourth film at a Licensing Expo in Las Vegas.http://www.comingsoon.net/news/movienews.php?id=105599 *'June 21': Rumors surface that Jurassic Park 4 will return to Isla Nublar, where a new park has been built and has fulfilled Hammond's dreams. The new, successful park on Nublar is reported to have tamed Tyrannosaurs ''and ''Velociraptors ''as part of an effort to combat the threat of a new, never-before-seen (in the ''JP franchise) dinosaur. Marine reptiles are supposedly a major attraction at the "Isla Nublar Lagoon". *'August 13': In an interview, Colin Trevorrow confirms that the "tamed dinosaurs" was not one of the real ideas for Jurassic Park 4. *'August 29': It is revealed that Legendary Pictures is currently in talks with Universal Studios to co-finance Jurassic Park 4. http://collider.com/legendary-dracula-jurassic-park-4-universal/ *'September 10':The official logo is revealed with a June 12th, 2015 theatrical release date for the film. Variety.com also reports that "Universal had been eyeing Bryce Dallas Howard, David Oyelowo and Garrett Hedlund to star when they were prepping prior to the postponement and sources say they are still favorites to get offers when those go out." *'September 26': Bryce-Dallas Howard begins casting negotiationshttp://www.jurassicparkiv.org/ and production s set to begin Winter of 2013 at Hawaii. http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/heat-vision/bryce-dallas-howard-talks-jurassic-637458 *'October 15': Ty Simpkins and Nick Robinson are announced as part of the leading cast. Jake Johnson is also in negotiations. http://www.deadline.com/2013/10/ty-simpkins-lands-lead-in-jurassic-world/ http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/heat-vision/jurassic-world-nabs-kings-summer-648229 *'October 18': It is announced that Josh Brolin is in early talks for a major role in Jurassic World. Idris Elba is also rumored to be in talks, although this is later confirmed to be false. *'November 23': Colin Trevorrow tweeted that Jurassic World is going to take place 22 years after the original trilogy.Colin Trevorrow: 'Jurassic World' Is More Than a Reboot 2014 *January 16th: Bryce Dallas Howard and Chris Pratt were confirmed to have major roles in the film. *February 28th: Vincent D'Onofrio was cast as the film's main villain. *March 6th: A source revealed, "Irrfan Khan will play a rich NRI in the film, who owns the Jurassic Park. It's a new character as the film is more of a reboot than a sequel. Irrfan will be seen flying a helicopter in the film, for which he will be undergoing flight training abroad."Renuka Vyavahare (2014). Irrfan to undergo flight training for Jurassic World, The Times of India, Mar 6, 2014, 12.00AM IST. *March 18th: Colin Trevorrow reveals in an interview with IGN that B.D. Wong will be returning as Dr. Henry Wu.Chris Tilly (2014). Exclusive Interview with the Director of Jurassic World, IGN. *March 21st: Omar Sy confirms on Twitter that he has joined the cast of the film. *March 22nd: Concept art of Jurassic World released http://www.jurassicworld.org/?id=121 *April 11th: The shooting of JW started at the Honolulu Zoo. *May 19th: Joblo released details about an alleged new, fictional dinosaur named Diabolus rex. It is said to be a cross between Tyrannosaurus, Velociraptor, a snake and a cuttlefish. It was compared to Cthulu and Chimaera, both mythical monsters. http://www.joblo.com/movie-news/exclusive-spoilery-details-on-jurassic-world-the-park-the-dinos-more *May 22nd: Jurassic Park legacy released image allegedly showing what the park map will look like (It will not appear if you are banned). http://www.jplegacy.org/board/showpost.php?p=883985&postcount=167 *November 25th: The official trailer for Jurassic World is released on Youtube. Media Videos File:Jurassic World - Trailer Premiere Thursday November 27 (HD)-0|Teaser File:Jurassic World - The Park Is Open June 12 (TV Spot 2) (HD)-0|TV Spot 2 File:WORLD Extended Movie Clip 1 (2015) Chris Pratt Sci-Fi Movie HD|Movie Clip 1 Images File:Jurassic World Teaser Poster.jpg|First Jurassic World poster. File:JSW Logo1Sheet RGB 1124 1 Web.jpg Jurassic World Poster.jpg 11146437 909061042472113 5713336775029845849 o.jpg CC2qatiW4AAWkhN.jpg jurassic_world_comic_con_art_exclusive_a_p.jpg 11268902_1671004663119102_518406117749945833_n.jpg|''Jurassic World'' Japan poster JW Logo 3000.png|''Jurassic World'' logo File:640.jpg File:Chris-pratt-en-el-set-de-jurassic-world-en-hawaii-original.jpg File:640_(2).jpg File:2424 TP 00031R.jpg File:2424 TP 00100R.jpg File:2424 TP 00130R.JPG Jurassic World IMAX Banner.jpg Jurassic World imax theatre.jpg|IMAX theatre Jurassic World IMAX Re-Release.jpg Botanical-gardens.jpg GGPZ-park-exhibit.jpg c4d49b058ecb91726f8aa1f194381dca.jpg JW-aviary-dome.jpg jurassic-world-raptorpass-building-the-gyrosphere-share.jpg 11156356_10152737954171615_3911592017177669058_n.jpg 11089039_1667352986817603_8574560992022270712_o.jpg JWtraders+sign+layout.jpg JWpostcards3.jpg JWpostcards1.jpg STARBUCKSdinoMURALrv1.jpg HISTORYreborn+HAMMOND.jpg GENTLEgiants+signLAYOUT.jpg SCIENCElife+HAMMOND.jpg NOgyrospheres+60x26+AGED.jpg TREXsign+layout.jpg JW+multilanguageBLUE+banner.jpg JW+GYROSPHEREposter.jpg JW+gyrosphere+banner.jpg JW+creationLAB+banner.jpg 260 Gfx MAINst 140531 MARGARITAVILLEmenuv1 EL-1.jpg 245 Gfx VISITORScenter 140625 CURVEDscreenCLINGSv1 EL-3.jpg 245 Gfx VISITORScenter 140625 CURVEDscreenCLINGSv1 EL-2.jpg 245 Gfx intVISITORScenter 140602 VESTIBULEbannersAPPROVED EL.jpg Further reading *Jurassic World (park) *Jurassic World merchandise References External Links * ru:Мир Юрского периода es:Jurassic World de:Jurassic World pt-br:Jurassic World: O Mundo dos Dinossauros ko:쥬라기 월드 * Category:Movies